Open The Brave Gate Championship
The Open The Brave Gate Championship is a secondary singles championship in Dragon Gate. It is the equivalent of a middleweight or welterweight championship as competitors are required to weight no more than 83 kilograms (or 181 lbs.). An exception was made to the rule when Matt Sydal defended the title against Austin Aries on February 23, 2007 as this would be the first defense of any Dragon Gate championship in the United States. Overview Brave Gate was conceived by K-ness and YOSSINO in early 2005. It was to be the spiritual successor to the NWA World Welterweight Championship from the Toryumon Japan days, for which came some of the more famous matches between the two wrestlers in their rivalry. A tournament was held beginning March 3, 2005 with the eight participants each receiving a piece that, when combined, made up the center plate on the belt. When defeated, the competitor must hand over all of their pieces to the winner. The eventual winner, Naruki Doi, would collect all of the pieces and complete the belt. When Gamma won the championship on April 27, 2008, he discarded the eight center plate pieces and replaced it with his own plate, changing the name of the title to "Open The Gamma Gate." He was still recognized as the Brave Gate champion, but his defenses were not necessarily part of the official championship lineage until he was finally defeated by Dr. Muscle on July 29, 2008, when the title was properly restored. Following a match on July 17, 2011, reigning champion PAC would be returning home to the United Kingdom for an extensive stay. Naoki Tanizaki stole the title and proclaimed himself as the champion in his place. All of his supposed defenses, however, were not officially recognized. PAC would reclaim the belt in a proper defense on September 16, 2011. Inaugral tournament On March 13 2005 Dragon Gate held a single-elimination tournament in the Dragon Gate The Brave Gate Tour 2005; which involved seven wrestlers from Dragon Gate and one from Kaientai Dojo. The seven wrestlers from Dragon Gate were Daniel Mishima, Genki Horiguchi, K-ness, Naoki Tanizaki, Naruki Doi, Super Shisa and YOSSINO and from K-DOJO was PSYCHO. The winner was Naruki Doi and he became the inaugural Open The Brave Gate Champion. 1The match ended in a no contest at 6:48 minutes, and then it was restarted and Naruki Doi won. Title History ¹ Because Gamma changed Brave Gate into "Open The Gamma Gate," his defenses are not officially recognized as part of the championship lineage. Nevertheless, his proper reign as Brave Gate Champion is included. ¹ On May 20, 2014, Flamita successfully defended the title against Drastik Boy, Kaleth and Shane Strickland at a Desastre Total Ultraviolento (DTU) event in Pachuca, Mexico. Although Dragon Gate has not recognized the defense, it is included here. ¹ Following a match on July 17, 2011, reigning champion PAC would be returning home to the United Kingdom for an extensive stay. Naoki Tanizaki stole the title and proclaimed himself as the champion in his place and he was named the Blood Warriors Authorized Open the Brave Gate Championship. All of his supposed defenses, however, were not officially recognized. Gallery |-| Gallery= cimadoibravedream.jpg|CIMA vs. Naruki Doi - July 19, 2009 Pacricobrave.png|Ricochet vs. PAC - March 1, 2011 BWAOTBC.jpg|Naoki Tanizaki with the Blood Warriors Authorized Open the Brave Gate Championship. Gammagate.jpg|Gamma with the Open the Gamma Gate Championship. Flamita3.jpg|Flamita after a successful title defense. |-| Champions= Doibravedream.jpg|Naruki Doi dkbrave.jpg|Dragon Kid Yoshinobrave.jpg|Masato Yoshino sydalbrave.jpg|Matt Sydal Kandabrave.jpg|Yasushi Kanda Gammagate.jpg|Gamma drmusclebrave.jpg|Dr. Muscle Cimabrave.jpg|CIMA naokibrave.jpg|Naoki Tanizaki k-nessbrave.jpg|K-ness supershisabrave.png|Super Shisa tigersbrave.jpg|Tigers Mask PACbrave.jpg|PAC Ricochetbrave.jpg|Ricochet BraveGenki.jpg|Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! Flamitabrave.jpg|Flamita Kzybrave.jpg|Kzy Tozawabrave.jpg|Akira Tozawa KotokaBrave.jpg|Kotoka SantamariaBrave.jpg|Yosuke Santa Maria BraveEita.jpg|Eita Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships